


The Boy in Rags [Medieval Larry]

by GlowingDuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingDuck/pseuds/GlowingDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the son of a lord, with rule over a small town, and it's surrounding fields and forest. One day he meets a boy with nothing but the rags he's wearing.<br/>Niall is the cook's son, Liam is a stable boy, and Zayn is the town merchant's son.</p><p>(I'll come up with a better summary probably around the time this story gets an actual title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in Rags [Medieval Larry]

**Author's Note:**

> [Title subject to change]  
> Anyone got title suggestions?  
> I seriously can't come up with anything...

Louis was on one of his usual strolls through town when he noticed him. A boy, sitting slumped against a house wall in one of the quieter streets. He looked like he was just taking a nap, but when Louis noticed the rags the boy was wearing, he decided to check if he was alright.

He walked over to the boy, and knelt down in front of him. He gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder, but before he had time to ask if he was alright, the boy flinched from his touch. The boy started mumbling “I'm sorry, I'll leave” in a hushed, cracked voice.  
"What? Leave? Why?" Louis wondered as he stepped back from the boy. He figured he'd give him some space, since he'd apparently frightened him.  
"It's okay, I understand you don't want filth like me in your town, I just needed to rest" the boy continued to mumble as he staggered to his feet.  
When he finally stood, Louis took in the shape the boy was in.  
His clothes were barely rags, if even that. And he was terribly dirty. His entire body looked as if it was covered in grime and mud. He seemed to have no other belongings that what he wore. Louis also noticed he had no shoes.  
The boy stood there awkwardly, quite possibly waiting for his order to leave, though considering he hadn’t yet, he was probably quite reluctant to. The boy looked tired. Very much so.

“I was just going to ask if you were alright" Louis finally spoke.

The boy finally looked up from the ground. His eyes peeked out from behind his shaggy mane, and met Louis'.   
However dirty and worn the boy might've looked, Louis couldn't deny the way the boy's eyes twinkled with what must have been hope.

"You... You're not throwin' me out? I can stay here?" the boy croaked, his voice still cracked, but it sounded a little lighter this time.

"Of course you can stay. I wouldn't throw you out of the town unless you were making trouble" Louis smiled at him.  
"And I can’t say I've heard any of the sort" he added with a little wink. 

The boy quickly bent his head again, looking at the ground.  
"Thank you, Sire" The boy croaked.

Louis gave a small smile and turned to continue his stroll. He turned back just as the boy slumped down on the ground again, leaning back against the wall. He smiled at the boy and said "see you around,” before he continued on.  

He couldn’t seem to take his mind off the boy during the rest of his stroll, so he decided to change up his routine a bit, and walk back the way he came, just to make sure the boy was alright.  
However, when he passed the same street on his way back home, the boy was gone.

Louis kept thinking of the boy for the rest of the day, wondering if he was alright, and who he was, and where he came from, and why he was wearing those tattered rags. When night came, he could barely sleep, wondering if the boy was cold, and hoping it wouldn't start raining.  
It was dawn before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me on any mistakes, from typos to 'what the heck is going on???'


End file.
